1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to doorstops and more specifically it relates to a holding device for a door. The holding device is placed over a door hinge to keep the door opened slightly, to allow pets, small children and crawling babies to enter and exit through the doorway without any problems. Also the door will be ajar slightly to allow fresh air in if desired or for any other reason. The holding device does not make the door stationary. The door is able to be pushed back and forth, but not able to close completely without removing the device first.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous doorstops have been provided in prior art that are wedges inserted beneath doors to hold the doors open at desired positions. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.